Complicated Relationships
by DPcrazy
Summary: After PP  Danny is back at school and it definately won't be the same.  Some of his old problems are gone, but now there are new ones.  How about the SamValeriePaulina loving him issue?  Things get tougher when Ember shows up.  Now what?
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Relationships**

Ember and Skulker are standing on a rock in the Ghost Zone looking crossly at eachother.

"What do you mean you want to break up again?!" blared Skulker.

"I mean; it didn't work the first time and it won't work out now!" replied Ember angrily.

"Fine!" Skulker yelled as he flew off in a dramatic fashion.

"Uggh! This relationship thing is giving me a headache. I need to mess up someone else's love life." Ember thought to herself, annoyed with her messed up relationship. Then she smiled evilly. "Maybe Danny Phantom's." She flew off.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were walking to school together, staring at eachother with love-struck faces, holding hands, Sam wearing the ring.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm kinda glad Tuck is at some meeting. Otherwise he'd be totally freaked out by us holding hands." Sam admitted half guiltily.

"Yeah, me too." Danny agreed as he smiled.

The couple walked up to the school door and both gasped when they opened the door. Over half of the girls were dressed similarly to Sam.

"Why is everyone dressed like me? This goes beyond creepy." Sam asked, freaked out.

A girl that is dressed like Sam walks by.

"Uhhh…Can you tell me why everyone looks like me?" Sam asked the girl confusedly.

"Oh my gosh it's Sam and Danny!" the girl practically screamed. "Oh, sorry." she apologized, noticing the couple's freaked out expression. "You're the most popular girl in school now! That's what happens when you start to date the guy who saved the world."

"Oh," said Sam in a half-surprised tone "good to know."

The girl walked off.

"Uhhh, Sam are you okay?" Danny asked her concerned, noticing the look of disbelief on her face.

"No! I hate popular and now I'm popular! Must…have…individuality." Sam cringed as she spoke those last words.

"Okay…" Danny said half-worried, half-scared.

They continued to walk down the student-filled halls. Everyone stared at them with star-struck faces when they passed.

"This is weird." Danny commented.

"You people seriously need to get a life!" Sam yelled at everyone, annoyed.

"Come on, Sam." Danny said as he dragged her to their class.

Waiting for them, in their class, are Paulina and Valerie. Both notice Sam and Danny holding hands.

"So it is true! You two are really going out." Paulina concluded.

"Oh." Valerie said, starting to frown and walk to the desk in the back, depressed.

"Why'd you pick _her_? You could've had any girl, even _me_!" Paulina inquired jealously.

"Hey, stop dissing Sam, Paulina! She's my girlfriend and you have to face facts and live with it!" Danny shouted at a shocked Paulina in a sudden raging outburst. He was being protective of Sam.

Sam was really surprised at his reaction. He stood up for her? That didn't surprise her. He blew up at Paulina like that to make her back off? That surprised her.

_I knew he'd be there for me and protect me, but…woah! _Sam thought to herself.

Paulina seemed completely speechless at Danny's reaction. Danny and Sam then walked to their seats.

"Thanks." Sam thanked Danny.

"No problem. I couldn't stand her dissing _my_ girlfriend." Danny said in a sweet tone. This made Sam blush.

Valerie is watching and listening intently. "That could have been me. Why was I so stupid. How could I have just let him slip away like that? All because of my ghost hunting. I don't even do it that much anymore because of him. I can't believe I was hunting him the whole time." Valerie thought out loud to herself. This situation was really bringing her down. She loved Danny, probably even more now, but she couldn't be with him. She had her chance, and she lost it.

Everyone else started to crowd into the classroom. They formed a crowd around Danny and Sam. They were all talking and asking him things, but he didn't get a chance to answer anything, not that he actually wanted to, because his ghost sense went off.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go." Danny declared to the crowd. The crowd cheered as he transformed and flew off.

Danny floated above the building. Ember floated there, waiting for him.

"What do you want now?" Danny asked her in an annoyed tone. He really didn't want to fight her right now.

"Nothing really. I'm just here to let off some anger and, lucky you, you're the one I'm gonna let it off on." Ember said menacingly.

"I don't have time for this." Danny stated as Ember started attacking.

Their full-out-fight was interrupted as his parents drove up next to the school in the assault vehicle.

"Hi Danny!" his Mom yelled up, making him loose focus and allowing him to get hit by the blast of Ember' guitar.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Danny asked after he recovered from the blast.

"Helping, of coarse!" Jack replied in an isn't-it-obvious way.

"I don't _need_ help! I'm doing fine on my own!" Danny yelled back, irritated.

"Says you!" Ember told Danny as she hit him with another blast. This knocked Danny out of the air and he landed on the ground while Ember escaped.

His parents helped him up. He pulled his arm away. "Apparently, you _do_ need help. That ghost could've hurt you!" Maddie exclaimed to her half-ghost son.

"No! I was winning until you guys showed up! No offense, but I've been fighting ghosts for a year. And I've been winning…for a year. So I don't need your help. I know you guys are trying to help, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let me handle it when it comes to ghost fighting." Danny told his parents annoyed.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone, but don't be afraid to ask us for help if you need it." Jack said, slightly sad.

"I have to get back to school now, bye." Danny said as he rushed back into the building. Everyone stared at him as he phased through the ceiling, took his seat, and turned human again.

"Ahh, Mr.Fenton…or would you liked to be called Phantom…So good of you to join us today." Mr.Lancer retorted.

"Ha ha, very funny." Danny sarcastically answered in reply to the retort.

"Well as I was saying…" Mr.Lancer started.

The bell went off before he could finish. The students filed out of the room. Danny and Sam were the last ones to leave. When they walked into the hall, they saw Tucker.

"Hey, Tuck!" Danny greeted as he and Sam walked up to him.

"Oh, hey guys." Tucker replied in a slightly depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her gloomy friend.

"I got fired form being mayor and Mayor Montez is taking back over. Something about an age requirement." Tucker answered.

"That's too bad." Danny said sympathetically.

It was cool, but it was a ton of work." Tucker replied honestly "So it might be for the better."

Later, the trio walked to lunch. As soon as they sat down, ten kids instantly joined them. The trio sighed. Two other girls arrived too late and missed any chance at getting in. These two were Valerie and Paulina. Paulina just walked to the nearest table. Valerie moped over to the table farthest away. Danny noticed.

"Hey Sam, I'm just going to talk to Valerie for a moment, okay?" Danny told Sam. She nodded and then he headed over to Valerie, giving everyone the angry, glowing green eyes when everyone started to get up to follow.

"Hey, Val. I just wanted to talk to you. I hate seeing you like this." Danny admitted to Valerie, attempting to get her out of her depression.

"What do you want to talk about?" She already knew the answer, but she was longing for him to say it for some strange reason.

"I wanted to talk about, you know, you finding out about me being Danny Phantom."

"Yeah, wasn't that a shock." She was being completely honest. It did shock her.

"I'm sorry. Even when we were going out I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"Don't worry about it. If I were in you position, I wouldn't have told me either. I should be the one who's sorry. I should have given you a second chance."

"You still can. So, do you trust me now?" Danny longed for her to reply that she would.

"Yeah. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." Valerie frowned and lowered her head. "You better get back. Sam is waiting for you."

"Alright. Just promise me you'll be okay." said Danny with concern in his voice.

"I promise."

Danny headed back to the table. He had barely sat down when his ghost sense went off.

"Here we go again." said an aggravated Danny. The blue-white rings appeared and moved vertically across his body. They disappeared, having transformed Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom.

Ember appeared. "You got that right, ghost kid, but this time, let's turn up the volume." She turned a knob and blasted a chord on her guitar. It knocked Danny onto the ground. He was getting back up as Ember spotted his three lovers watching. "Perfect." She whispered to herself. Danny charged at her with a glowing green fist. She got hit, but quickly regained focus. She turned a dial to a little heart symbol, then she blasted a chord that let out a pink shock wave. It hit the three girls directly. Danny then shot her with ice beam which froze her and sent her tumbling to the ground. She was engulfed in bright light as Danny sucked her into the Fenton Thermos.

"Glad she's out of the way." Danny said to himself relieved as he returned to the ground and back to human. He turned around and was met face to face with the three girls.

"Danny, we love you!" all three girls screamed at once.

"I love him more!" Paulina argued

"No, I do and he liked me first!" Valerie screamed back.

"I love him the most and he's _my_ boyfriend!" Sam argued in return.

After growling at each other like dogs, all three were in a fight on the floor.

"This is weird…" said Danny confused. "Better go break this up before things get nasty." Danny slowly stepped toward the fighting girls. "Uh, guys, would you stop it?!"

"Dude, girls are fighting over you! Why would you want it to stop?" Tucker asked in his usual manner.

Danny gave Tucker the angry "not now" face.

"Okay, since you guys aren't stopping…" Danny says as he duplicates himself into four "It looks like I'll have to make you stop." Each one of the Danny (Fenton) duplicates grab one of the girls and restrains them. The original Danny stands in front of them.

"Stop it already!" He yells at them. They stopped at once. ""What has come over you? Why are you three acting like this?"

"Sam shouldn't be your girlfriend, I should! You liked me way before any of them!" Paulina said with anger consuming her voice.

"You two weren't even together! We were! Besides, you didn't even like him until you found out he was half-ghost." Valerie screamed in reply.

"In case you haven't noticed, you were trying to _kill_ him before you found out. I was the only one who liked both sides! Anyway, neither of you are getting him because he's _my_ boyfriend! See, I even have the ring to prove it!" Sam yelled at both of them and holding up her ring.

Sam, Valerie, and Paulina were now struggling in the duplicates' arms, trying to break free and go at each other again.

"What happened? A minute or two ago, they were fine, depressed, but fine. Then after the fight…That's it! Ember must've done something to them. Sounds just like her too." Danny thought to himself. "As much as I hate to say it, I'll have to ask Ember to change them back." "Okay everyone, you might want to leave for a minute."

Everyone exited the cafeteria. Once everyone was gone, Danny took out the thermos and released a surprised Ember.

"You're letting me out?" Ember asked confused.

"Only to change Sam, Valerie, and Paulina back to normal." Danny sternly told her.

"Well too bad, kid. That's never going to happen."

Danny sucked her back into the thermos before she could escape. "Well that was a bust." Danny said disappointed. "I guess I'll have to break the spell myself, but how?"

_**Flashback**_

Danny and Sam backstage at the Ember concert.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but if I can't break the spell, I going to have to break you your heart." Sam said. She then grabbed Dash, who was restraining her, and kissed him.

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's it! Ooh, bad image." Danny said, cringing at the thought of Sam kissing Dash.

Danny absorbed all of the duplicates. Then, before the fight could start again, he grabbed Sam and kissed her, hoping it would brake Ember's hold over her mind.

"Woah, what happened?" Sam asked Danny as she snapped out of the trance, completely oblivious to why she was previously acting that way.

"You were under Ember's spell." Danny replied.

The two other girls were snapped out of the spell when they saw Danny kiss Sam.

"Does anyone want to tell us what happened?" Valerie asked.

"That ghost put you under a spell, but now, it's broken." Danny answered plainly.

"Oh." she replied, slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it is." Danny said to the two, noticing their sad expressions.

"I guess so. Just don't think this won't stop me from liking you." Paulina told Danny, momentarily smiling.

The next day at school, Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked through the doors of good old Casper High.

"Yes! My individuality is back!" Sam exclaimed when she realized that no one was dressed like her.

"So I guess things are almost back to normal." Tucker concluded.

"Yeah, but that's how I like it." Danny admitted, holding Sam's hand and smiling at her.


	2. Sorry, Disclaimer

Gah! I'm so stupid! I forgot to do the disclaimer. I know you all know, like all of you, I don't own Danny Phantom. Anyway…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**


End file.
